Pour un chromosome
by Marshall-Oni
Summary: "Oh Loki, pourquoi tout es toujours aussi compliqué avec toi ?" Un coup de fil du Shield vient interrompre les vacances forcées de l'équipe. Il a un problème avec le dieu du chaos. Simplement, personne ne s'attendait à devoir faire face à des menaces de morts venues d'un autre monde ni aux conséquences d'un sortilège paternel et surtout pas, aux seins temporaires de Loki.


**Disclaimer : Aucun élément du MCU ne m'appartient, ce qui est bien dommage mais préférable soyons honnêtes.**

 **Rating et autres : Un rating M d'emblée ! Il y aura des moments durs et des moments chauds, je ne préfère pas prendre de risques.**

 **Notes : Oh mon dieu par tous les saints ! Je vous présente, né des cendres de mon ancienne fiction She's a man, "Pour un chromosome.", renaissance finale, telle un phénix, ce second jet (officiellement, officieusement sachez qu'il m'a fallu le réecrire plus d'une fois) à été un calvaire. Mais je vous l'avais dit, She's a man allait être retravaillée et allait enfin avoir un scénario et le voici enfin ! J'ai une tendresse toute particulière pour mon écrit qui, j'espère, vous plaîra. Dites moi bien ce que vous en pensez, les prochains chapitres viendront en temps voulu ! Ah, et j'ajouterai au passage que le nombre de chapitre n'est pas encore défini ! En effet, je n'ai pas encore séparé les chapitres.**

 **Petite note ! Je vous conseille d'écouter lors de votre lecture :**

 **The Fraterlis - Creepin' up the backstairs**

* * *

Trente deux degrés à l'ombre, vingt huit dans l'eau, un vent léger, aucune présence nuageuse.

L'été vous salue, prenez garde au risque de déshydratation et, bienvenue à Miami.

Un café à la main, debout devant l'immense baie vitrée donnant sur 'l'océan, un beau blond musclé hésite entre aller dessiner ou alors flâner près de la piscine, en compagnie de Banner. En y réfléchissant, Steve se dit qu'il va aller se balader un peu dehors et profiter du soleil.

Sur une table basse plus loin derrière lui, il a posé un sac à dos clair dans lequel il a, entreautres, mis un carnet et une petite trousse avec quelques crayons, une bouteille d'eau aussi. Une petite souris y a aussi mis une petite barre céréalière à son intention, sans qu'il ne l'ai remarqué, au cas où il sortirait.

Pas de Hulk à l'horizon, il est aussi est en vacances et se prélasse au soleil avec délice, une paire de lunettes de soleil de vue sur le nez. Bruce est allongé sur un des transats de la piscine, en train de lire d'un air concentré un pavé de mille pages, un cocktail de fruits tropicaux à porté de main, en chemise à manches courtes, short à fleur et tongs.

En ce début d'après midi ensoleillé, alors que Steve Rogers passe la porte d'entrée en saluant Jarvis, quelques mètres en dessous, dans un gymnase souterrain dont les vitres teintées donnent également sur l'océan, une rousse est aux prises avec un homme athlétique qui essaye tant bien que mal à retourner les clés de bras et de jambes de son adversaire à son avantage avant de capituler et de faire ressembler leur entrainement à une puérile bataille de chatouilles.

Bloqué entre les cuisses d'une russe aux yeux pétillants d'amusement, Clint finit par réussir à saisir les poignets fins et vifs de son ennemie dans ses mains rugueuses tout en essayant de se dérober de la prise, et, le front contre le sol de mousse du ring, le souffle court, implore grâce car trop chatouilleux comparé à son acolyte. Ils sont pris d'un puissant fou rire.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, le t-shirt de Clint jonche le sol et, short à moitié baissé, ses reins bougent en un rythme effréné avec ceux de Natasha qui le chevauche énergiquement en haletant, son short pendant sur une jambe, la peau rougie, les cheveux en bataille, sa brassière de sport à demi enlevée au tour de son cou, ses seins ronds nus tressautant au rythme de leur partie de jambes en l'air imprévue.

Clint agrippe une de ses mains à la troisième corde du ring et prie pour que son élasticité ne leur fasse pas perdre plus leur équilibre déjà précaire puis se dit qu'il s'en fout totalement en fait quand un mouvement lui fait étouffer un râle plus puissant que les autres.

Quand l'archer parvient, entre deux respirations, à lui faire remarquer que n'importe qui pourrait rentrer, qu'ils se sont foutus n'importe comment, que leurs fringues sont même pas totalement enlevées, qu'ils ne ressemblent pas grand chose dans cette pose là et qu'en plus Steve y a oublié un sac dans un coin et qu'il risque de venir le chercher, la rousse rit en se mordant la lèvre, le regard vif et une lueur coquine faisant écho au sien.

Et leurs bassins se remettent à bouger de plus belle.

* * *

 _Don't just say yes to tease meeeee_

 _Do your up most to please meeee_

 _I don't mean to be sleaaaazy_

 _Being you can't be eaaaaasy_

Une voix massacre allègrement Creepin' up the backstairs en bricolant sous une voiture de luxe, ses jambes couvertes d'un bas de jogging tâché d'huile et de crasse de moteur dépasse de dessous, son pied gauche tape le rythme et Jarvis heureusement, n'est pas là pour juger et continue de passer The Fratellis dans les enceintes du garage sans faire remarquer à son créateur ses fausses notes.

"Aoutch !"

Tony Stark, lui pousse une exclamation de douleur, suivie d'un juron coloré et s'extirpe de sous la voiture, maudissant la pièce métallique contre laquelle il s'est pincé le doigt malgré ses gants, sans se douter un instant que un étage plus haut, deux agents qualifiés du shield s'envoient en l'air comme deux adolescents qui risquent de se faire prendre en flagrant délit mais qui s'en ont rien à faire.

Ni qu'encore au dessus, Bruce vient de se figer dans le salon en croyant entendre un bruit venant de la pièce du dessous mais qu'après un court instant de réflexion, il retourne à la piscine en haussant les épaules, décidé à ne pas se poser plus de questions que ça et de profiter du soleil. L'ingénieur en vacances se suçote le bout du majeur en demandant à Jarvis de passer commande chez Aston Martin quelques pièces aux références alambiquées et jette nonchalamment ses gants sur un plan de travail.

"Ah, et fais livrer aussi un de ces délicieux smoothies mangue-noix de coco de chez Janine dès que possible, c'est le café où je suis allé la dernière fois avec le mark quarante-deux, son gamin est fan de moi tu sais Jarvis, merci Jarvis tu es un amour, et pense moi à acheter la discographie de ce groupe, j'aime bien cet album."

Après un vague coup d'oeil, il décide de ranger un peu son désordre puis se prend de passion pour un ressort traînant dans l'établi et une heure plus tard, sans trop savoir comment, réalise qu'il a commencé les croquis d'une nouvelle armure.

Il demande à Jarvis de ranger tout ça dans un nouvel et énième dossier caché puis se dit qu'une pause ne serait pas de refus.

En remontant les escaliers quatre à quatre, Tony passe devant le couloir qui donne sur le mini gymnase, débouche un peu essoufflé et couvert de saletés dans le salon en même temps que Bruce descend de l'étage, l'épais tome deux de sa saga en main, ses lunettes de soleil relevées sur ses boucles folles.

"Vous n'en avez pas marre de lire de tels pavés ? C'est censé être des vacances et il n'y a pas de devoir maison à rendre vous le savez ça ?" taquine Tony.

"Eh bien...disons que je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour lire lorsque je travaillais puis après il y a eu l'autre alors bon, pour lire entre deux fuites..." sourit tristement Bruce.

Tony le regarde, surpris, puis pose une main amicale sur son épaule.

"Mon vieux, vous savez que je plaisante. Ce sont vos vacances, faites ce que vous voulez, la villa est à votre disposition pour ça, je vous ai invité pour ça, c'est rien qu'une boutade d'accord ? Ne l'oubliez pas."

"Stark, vous embêtez encore le docteur ?" Demande une voix amusée.

Steve à son sac sur une épaule, un sourire en coin, un débardeur blanc et un pantalon léger beige et surtout, dans une main une fleur d'hibiscus largement ouverte aux couleurs chatoyantes.

"Alors de une je ne l'embête pas, rétorque Tony en levant l'index, et de deux, si vous voulez décorer le living room avec ça, il va vous en falloir beaucoup plus, ajoute t'il avec espièglerie en remarquant la fleur."

"Je...c'est une femme qui me l'a donnée." répond Steve en tentant sans succès de ne pas laisser paraître son embarras "Je marchais pour revenir ici et en passant devant la plage là bas j'ai croisé cette femme qui...qui m'a donné cette fleur, voilà, c'est tout."

"Rassure moi, tu n'as rien fait de stupide comme partir sans rien dire ?" Dit Natasha qui débarque, un paréo fleuri noué à la taille sur un bikini noir, un portable et un flacon de monoï dans un main.

Elle se laisse tranquillement tomber dans un des canapés sable du living room, ses pieds nus effleurent un grand tapis aux longues mèches claires qui ont l'air douces vu la façon qu'elle a de bouger ses orteils contre.

"Je n'ai rien à dire là dessus." répond Steve en s'échappant à l'étage sous le prétexte d'aller prendre une douche.

" Attendez moi aussi j'en ai besoin d'une, je suis plein de cambouis." s'exclame t'il "Hé je vous interdis de prendre toute l'eau chaude !" Ajoute t'il en se précipitant à son tour dans les escaliers, ignorant Bruce qui s'écrit à sa suite :

"Vous m'avez dit qu'il n'y avait pas de limites pour l'eau chaude !"

"Oui mais c'est pas une raison !" Rétorque la voix de Tony depuis l'étage.

Le scientifique soupire alors qu'on entend résonner la voix de Steve qui ordonne à Tony "d'arrêter de faire l'enfant, d'aller dans sa salle de bain au lieu de l'ennuyer", le tout suivi d'une menace de sortir de la douche, serviette ou pas serviette pour lui coller une raclée, qui semble faire effet car on distingue vaguement un "vous manquez cruellement d'humour l'ancêtre" et quelques claquements de porte avant le retour à un certain calme.

Natasha esquisse un sourire et se redressant, demande à Bruce s'il veut un verre d'eau ou autre chose ce qu'il accepte volontiers. Alors qu'il s'apprête à retourner se bronzer à la piscine accompagné de la rousse, il aperçoit Clint remontant tranquillement du gymnase, la fatigue et la satisfaction se lisant sur ses traits.

"Vous allez bien ? Si vous avez besoin que je vous examine après vos entraînements n'hésitez pas, ce sera un plaisir, vous avez l'air exténué comparé à Natasha." propose gentiment Bruce alors que devant son innocence, l'archer se contente de répondre platement : "Elle m'a vidée."

Ses lèvres à moitiés posés contre les bords de son verre, Natasha réprime un sourire amusé.

* * *

Le sol de la cellule est froid à travers le pantalon de lin fin. Son bâillon lui a été ôté lors de son arrivé. Le fond de l'air est étrangement frais, de minces volutes se forment lorsqu'il expire, assis par terre, jambes tendues, dos appuyé appuyé contre le mur clair de sa cage dorée.

Il y a un lit aux draps sombres, un paravent abritant une baignoire de cuivre et sur un petit meuble, une bassine d'eau, un long morceau de tissu plié, un savon, au sol, au centre de l'unique pièce, un tapis simple. Grâce à la magie remplaçant tout un pan de mur, les gardes peuvent voir les agissements du prisonnier aussi clairement qu'au travers d'une vitre sans craindre qu'il s'échappe.

Depuis les deux jours où l'on l'y a mis, il n'a pas bougé, hormis pour mettre le pantalon, la tunique sombre et les chaussures simples qu'on lui a demandé de passer à la place de ses cuirs habituels.

"Il est dit qu'Odin fera preuve de clémence, j'espère bien que non. Mère des monstres tu es, mère des monstres tu resteras. Et je souhaite que si la peine de mort t'es épargnée, tu croupisses dans cette cellule jusqu'à Ragnarök. Comment as tu pu faire cela ? Midgar n'avait rien fait, Midgar n'est peut être que peuplée d'humains mais ce n'était une raison. Croyais tu réellement que l'on te prendrait au sérieux si tu avais réussi à conquérir cette demeure d'insectes ? Après tes pitoyables tours de magie ? Tu n'as jamais qu'été l'ombre du futur roi d'Asgard. Même en étant un...jotun, tu aurais pu au moins avoir la décence d'accepter de ne pas avoir le trône au lieu d'être ce que tu es là, menteur."

Il n'a pas réagi au discours amer de Sif, pas plus qu'à celui de Volstagg ou aux murmures des gardes. Le prince, un jotun ? Magicien, ergi, enfanteur de monstres et maintenant jotun ? Dans les mots chuchotés au travers de ce long couloir traversant son étage de la prison, l'ont le savait déjà étrange, monstrueux, mais désormais, tout semble s'expliquer. Jotun de naissance, monstre né, créateur de chaos. Odin a bien été charitable de l'épargner. Il n'aurait pas dû.

Trois jours ont passé.

Il s'est levé afin de faire ses ablutions, est retourné s'asseoir. Il n'a consenti à manger que lorsque Eir, la déesse guérisseuse, est venue le forcer à s'alimenter, sur ordre de Frigga. Après un long silence, il a docilement accepté de prendre un peu de pain au miel, quelques bouchées d'un ragoût de viande lié dans une sauce épaisse et épicée, une tranche d'une brioche au sucre cuite au four, le tout en buvant quelques gorgées d'un vin d'ortie au goût léger.

Satisfaite d'avoir accompli sa mission, Eir l'a ausculté, s'est arrêtée un moment sur les quelques plaies restantes et s'en est ensuite allée, après lui avoir rapidement pressé l'épaule de sa douce main, compatissante.

Trois autres jours sont ainsi passés.

Le matin du huitième jour Thor apparaît, le visage grave et fermé. Sans un mot, il entre dans sa cellule et lui passe le bâillon métallique.

"Père et le Conseil vont décider de ton sort."

Loki ferme les yeux un instant. L'ombre d'un sourire sans joie passe sur son visage caché.

* * *

Un hibiscus dans une main, un téléphone dans l'autre.

Voilà la position dans laquelle se trouve le glorieux Captain America depuis presque quinze minutes maintenant.

Pour comprendre, revenons quelques peu en arrière.

"Imaginez, vous êtes une jeune femme, profitant du fabuleux soleil de Miami, alanguie au soleil, lorsque soudain, sur votre gauche, apparaît, tel un apollon, la vision de Steve Rogers. Belle gueule, belle carrure, beau cul, de jolis yeux et un pack de six beaux abdominaux travaillés qui n'attendent qu'à ce qu'on les touche alors qu'une infime goutte de sueur, oh tentatrice abominable, y perle vicieusement ! L'Amérique mes chéris n'a jamais été plus appréciable ni même dévorable du regard que maintenant ! Alors, saisissant votre courage, vous tentez une approche, simple et efficace en la personne d'une fleur, histoire de vérifier si après des années dans un glaçon, l'homme étoilé reste de glace devant vos charmes ou s'il y succombe. Oh joie, il accepte la fleur que vous lui avez tendue ! Quelle beauté, quelle bonheur, quelle chance ! Qu'il est beau et majestueux lorsque, le teint rougi, il se redresse et part à toute allure, le vent passant dans ses cheveux, le soleil sculptant son ombre dans le lointain alors qu'une vague brise vient vous passer dans les cheveux. Mon dieu, mais le reverrez vous un jour, ce beau mâle ? Les jours passent et défilent et de votre magnifique apparition, aucun signe lorsque, oh joie, oh bonheur, oh petites pralines au sucre, oh tartiflette fondante, en ce beau jeudi après midi, vous l'apercevez de nouveau et, saisissant votre courage a deux mains, vous réussissez à lui passer votre numéro de téléphone ! Vous rappellera t'il seulement ? Mon dieu faites que oui, vous ne rêvez plus que de lui, enserrant ses bras musclés autour de votre taille, ses mains glissant sur votre..."

"Oh fermez la Stark" ! Braille un Clint hilare en lui lançant au visage un oreiller.

"Tartiflette fondante, réellement ?"

Retour au présent. Bruce est assez amusé par la situation. Alors que l'archer et l'ingénieur commencent à gentiment se disputer sous son regard bienveillant, Steve est toujours dans un état catatonique. La main rassurante de Natasha vient se poser sur son épaule.

" Tu n'es pas obligé de te décider maintenant tu sais."

"Je ne sais pas ce que je suis censé faire. Je ne la connais même pas cette femme !"

"Oui et elle veut certainement remédier à ça."

"Sans blague."

"Oui, sans blague."

"Arrête de te rire de moi."

"Je ne ris pas" répond t'elle avec sérieux.

"Je sens ton sourire d'ici, Romanoff."

Lorsqu'il tourne la tête, la glaciale tueuse russe se mord les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Steve hausse un sourcil.

Moins de dix secondes plus tard, il porte Natasha par dessus son épaule, faisant se figer un court instant Clint et Tony, l'archer se protégant d'un bras des coups d'oreillers que tente de lui assener mollement l'ingénieur.

"Jarvis, ouvre moi la porte de la piscine s'il te plaît."

"Jarvis n'ouvre pas cette porte, contre Natasha."

" _Je suis au regret de vous informer que l'accréditation de monsieur Rogers est d'un jalon supérieur au vôtre mademoiselle Romanoff._ "

A ces mots, la rousse qui ne bougeait pas, écarquille les yeux et commence à se débattre. Rapidement, ses jambes sont immobilisées et deux mains tentent de tenir comme elles peuvent ses poignets.

"Clint, Stark, bande de traîtres !"

Sachant qu'elle ne peut pas s'en sortir à moins de causer à ses collègues des dommages physiques conséquents, elle cherche à s'extirper des mains conjointes de Steve, Tony et Clint qui la transportent comme ils peuvent. En tournant la tête, elle aperçoit la porte de la piscine tenue ouverte par...

"Banner, vous n'allez pas vous y mettre, vous aussi !"

"Désolé Natasha, vous savez ce que l'on dit, solidarité masculine !" Répond il en riant.

Dans un juron, elle est jetée a l'eau. Profitant de l'hilarité générale, Tony pousse à son tour Bruce qui glapit de surprise et, s'agrippant à lui, l'entraîne dans sa chute. Dans une impulsion, Steve les rejoint en faisant la bombe. Les vêtements lourds et collés à la peau par le poids de l'eau, Natasha le dévisage de même que Clint, debout sur les bords de la piscine. Steve hausse les épaules.

"Je sais m'amuser aussi hein" dit il en esquissant un sourire.

La voix désincarnée de Jarvis intervient.

" _Monsieur, Maria Hill en ligne._ "

Son créateur souffle bruyamment. "Ah non, négatif, je ne suis pas là, c'est les vacances, y a personne !" ajoute t'il en s'extirpant de l'eau. "Mets les sur répondeur, tu seras un amour." Il se rejette à l'eau.

" _Il semble que ce soit une affaire urgente monsieur. L'agent Hill fait mention d'Asgard et de Thor. Il semble qu'il y aurait un problème._ "

A ces mots, un léger silence s'installe. Tony sort rapidement et saisit une serviette, imité par Clint et Steve. Intrigués. Tony fait signe a Jarvis de valider la communication et la voix de Maria se fait entendre dans le grand salon.

"J'aurai besoin que vous rassembliez l'équipe."

Sa voix est étrangement mal a l'aise. "On a une situation ?" Demande Steve en même temps que Tony souligne que normalement l'équipe n'était pas censée être active encore quelques jours. Elle soupire dans le haut parleur.

"C'est...plus complexe que cela. Il faudrait que vous veniez que je puisse vous débriefer.

"Hills...vous commencez à m'inquiéter. Que se passe t'il ?" Intervient Natasha, enroulée dans une serviette de plage rouge.

"Je peux juste vous dire que ça concerne le frère de Thor, Loki."

"Il s'est échappé ?" Demande d'une voix grave Clint.

Un long silence passe. Puis la voix de Maria fait de nouveau écho.

"J'aurai peut être préféré."

 **oooooooooooo**

Lorsque moins d'une demi heure plus tard l'équipe rejoint l'héliporter après avoir été récupérés en jet par un agent, c'est pour trouver dans la salle de réunion une Maria Hill qui bondit sur ses pieds pour les accueillir. Elle fait signe à un agent qui apporte des cafés. En y trempant les lèvres, Bruce grimace.

" Je ne veux pas me paraître déplaisant mais si vous essayez de faire sortir l'autre, vous êtes peut être bien partis pour."

" J'avoue. Vous y avez mis quoi dans ce café ?" demande Clint dans un rictus.

"De l'acide de batterie ?" suggère Natasha en reposant sa propre tasse.

Maria se laisse choir dans le fauteuil occupé par Fury en temps normal. Avant qu'elle ouvre la bouche, une voix puissante et grave résonne. "Vous allez en avoir besoin je pense." Leurs têtes se e tournent vers Thor. La fatigue évidente qui se lit sur ses traits est d'autant plus frappante qu'il ne porte qu'une tunique asgardienne d'un gris bleu clair sur laquelle tombent quelques mèches de ses cheveux blonds, emmêles et négligés. Steve se redresse et lui serre la main, sur la réserve. Le guerrier s'assoit à son tour, les coudes sur la table en verre qu'il regarde un moment avant de redresser la tête dans une grande inspiration. Prostré, il parle, sa voix est blessée, mais déterminée.

"J'ai besoin de votre aide. Et ça risque de ne pas vous plaire. Mais je suis ici en tant que négociateur d'Asgard. Le...Notre roi Odin vous demande protection et asile d'un éminent membre de la famille royale. Si vous refusez, ma présence ici bas ne sera plus tolérée. Midgar sera désignée comme sans défense et donc libre d'être conquise pour les autres royaumes d'Yggdrasil. La personne en question n'est autre que...mon frère."

Ces mots ont fait se figer l'assemblée. Natasha est la première a briser le silence.

"Asgard nous demande de...protéger Loki ?"

"Le père de toutes choses vous le demande. Et moi aussi. L'état de mon frère exige protection. Trop de menaces planent sur sa tête depuis que ses origines ont été dévoilées lors de son procès. Et même si ses crimes exigent une punition, la mort n'en est pas une envisageable pour lui. Pas dans son état."

Tony se frotte le visage. "C'est de la folie" dit il, appuyé de Steve qui trouve cela "Trop dangereux.". Clint marmonne "Mais se mettre plusieurs mondes à dos c'est de la folie également. Détrompe moi si je suis dans le faux Thor mais il s'est passé quelque chose, non ?"

Maria tapote quelques touches numériques sur la table de verre "Ce sera plus rapide de vous montrer." Elle active son communicateur "Faites le se lever."

L'intérieur d'une cellule de verre est projetée. La cellule du Hulk, encerclée d'agents armés. Bruce sent ses muscles se tendre légèrement. La main rassurante de Tony se pose sur son épaule.

Au sol, une forme aux longs cheveux noirs est allongée en chien de fusil, couverte d'une fourrure brun-gris qui pourrait appartenir à un loup mais un loup de la taille d'un ours. Le doigt appuyé sur l'oreille, un agent écoute les instructions et ordonne au prisonnier de se mettre debout. Un instant, la forme semble ignorer les ordres, puis lentement, se redresse.

Splendidement, Loki se met debout, la lèvre enflée, une longue balafre sur la tempe ayant déjà commencé à cicatriser. La cape de fourrure tombe lourdement à ses pieds sur le bas de son simple pantalon de lin noir. Le regard flamboyant et fier malgré ses larges cernes, sa maigreur et son teint maladif, les larges bandages entourant son bras gauche et les marques de profonde brûlure sur son bras droit, Loki dévisage la caméra.

Et sous sa tunique sans manche, l'ouverture du col a beau ne laisser apparaître qu'un fragment de ses clavicules, l'ovale de ses seins se devine et se dessine sans peine sous le tissu.

Lady Loki les toise de sa cellule.

* * *

 **NA : Pardonnez les possibles fautes, je travaille sans béta et j'avoue avoir eu la flemme de relire une énième fois mon texte.**

 **Un cupcake à celle ou celui qui trouve le clin d'œil à certain film d'horreur donné par Natasha !**


End file.
